Coins
In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, coins are rewarded for achieving a milestone or being a part of an operation. The coins can be displayed in-game beside a player's name by right clicking on the coin in the inventory. Only one coin can be displayed at a time. Operation Coins Operation coins are a type of coin received by purchasing an operation pass. The coin can be upgraded through a variety of different challenges completed during the operation. After the operation has concluded, operation coins will remain in the player's inventory, but can no longer be upgraded. Similarly, once an operation has finished, a user can still redeem an operation pass to receive an operation coin, but it will be locked on the coin's lowest level. A sound will be played when the player's coin is upgraded. Five Year Veteran Coin thumb|Image of Physical Five Year Coin. As part of the update, the Five Year Veteran Coin was awarded to players who were a member of the Counter-Strike community for over 5 years. To be eligible to receive the coin the player must have a game from the ''Counter-Strike'' series besides Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. The player must have owned the game for five years and played the game at least once. If a player fulfills the requirements for a 5 year veteran coin but has not received a coin, the user can file a ticket with steam support. Players who own the coin in-game can purchase a physical version of the coin in the Valve Store. Ten Year Veteran Coin As part of the December 2018 Winter update, the Ten Year Veteran Coin was awarded to players who were a member of the Counter-Strike community for over 10 years. Map Contributor Coin map, Castle]] The Map Contributor Coin is a coin rewarded to authors of community created maps selected for inclusion in operations. Once a new operation is started, the included map's author(s) receive the coin automatically in his or her inventory with the Prototype Extraordinary Collectible quality. Each Map Contributor Coin shares the same design, with "CS:GO Contributor" adorning the top of the coin and the name of the map on the bottom. Regardless of how many times a community map is included in an operation, the map's author(s) will only receive a single coin for the map. Additionally, the map's author(s) receive a special operation pass with the Prototype Base Grade Pass quality. Behind the scenes * The coin upgrade notification sound re-uses the "achievement unlocked" sound from Counter-Strike: Source. ** In the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta, that sound had the same purpose as its Counter-Strike: Source counterpart, played when unlocking achievements. Trivia * The knives adorning the Five Year Veteran Coin allude to the history of the Counter-Strike series by incorporating the weapon model for the knife from Counter-Strike: Source. * The operation coins (excluding Operation Hydra and Operation Shattered Web) are only available in bronze, silver, and gold. Once a coin reaches gold, information will continue to be tracked even though it will not upgrade any further. Other versions only exist in unreliable rumors or photo-manipulated images. Gallery Pedestal badges.png|Room model used for inspecting a badge with case Pedstal badges nocase.png|Room model used for inspecting a badge without case Map Contributor Coins Maptoken thunder large.png|Thunder Maptoken seaside large.png|Seaside Maptoken ruins large.png|Ruins Maptoken museum large.png|Museum Maptoken mist large.png|Mist Maptoken library large.png|Library Maptoken chinatown large.png|Chinatown Maptoken cache large.png|Cache Maptoken backalley large.png|Backalley Maptoken workout large.png|Workout Maptoken siege large.png|Siege Maptoken rush large.png|Rush Maptoken overgrown large.png|Overgrown Maptoken motel large.png|Motel Maptoken marquis large.png|Marquis Maptoken insertion large.png|Insertion Maptoken favela large.png|Favela Maptoken downtown large.png|Downtown Maptoken bazaar large.png|Bazaar Maptoken agency large.png|Agency Maptoken subzero large.png|Subzero Maptoken biome large.png|Biome See also *Trophies *Collectible pins *Service Medals es:Monedas Category:Global Offensive status icon